


Spirit Animals

by anuminis



Series: Sentinels of Atlantis [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, The Sentinel
Genre: Crossover, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anuminis/pseuds/anuminis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Spirit Animals of Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirit Animals

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sentinels of Atlantis](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4096) by Keira Marcos. 



> I just love Keira's "The Sentinels of Atlantis" and I find this whole Spirit Animals thing intriguing, so wanted to make something with them. ^-^ All Spirit Animals are accurate, because I ask Keira who would have what animal.

**Title:** Spirit Animals  
 **Artist:** anuminis  
 **Medium:** digital manipulation  
 **Rating:** Gen

 

  
John/Golden Eagle                         Rodney/Wolf                                 Cameron/Lynx                              Vala/Asp  
[](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/Sentinels%20of%20Atlantis/john_1.jpg)[ ](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/Sentinels%20of%20Atlantis/rodney_1.jpg)[](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/Sentinels%20of%20Atlantis/cameron_1.jpg)[](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/Sentinels%20of%20Atlantis/vala_1.jpg)

Ronon/Sable Tooth Tiger                Teyla/Cave Lion                             Evan/Polar Bear                             Jeniffer/Snow Owl  
[](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/Sentinels%20of%20Atlantis/ronon1_1.jpg)[ ](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/Sentinels%20of%20Atlantis/teyla_1.jpg)[](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/Sentinels%20of%20Atlantis/evan_1.jpg)[ ](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/Sentinels%20of%20Atlantis/jennifer_1.jpg)

Elizabeth/Jaguar                            Simon/Peregrine Falcon                  Radek/Cheeta                                David/Red Panda[  
](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/Sentinels%20of%20Atlantis/elizabeth_1.jpg)[ ](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/Sentinels%20of%20Atlantis/simon_1.jpg)[](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/Sentinels%20of%20Atlantis/radek_1.jpg)[](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/Sentinels%20of%20Atlantis/david_1.jpg)

Laura/Arctic Wolf                           Aiden/Boa                                    Marcus/Ocelot                                Jason/Sunny Bear[  
](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/Sentinels%20of%20Atlantis/laura1_1.jpg)[ ](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/Sentinels%20of%20Atlantis/aiden_1.jpg)[](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/Sentinels%20of%20Atlantis/marcus_1.jpg)[](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/Sentinels%20of%20Atlantis/jason_1.jpg)

Dean/Brown Bear                          Graham/Red Fox                           Tyre/Snow Tiger                            Peter/Sparrowhawk[  
](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/Sentinels%20of%20Atlantis/dean_1.jpg)[ ](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/Sentinels%20of%20Atlantis/graham_1.jpg)[](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/Sentinels%20of%20Atlantis/tyre_1.jpg)[](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/Sentinels%20of%20Atlantis/peter_1.jpg)

Chase/Cougar                               Matt/Goshawk                               Anne/Lion                                     Allison/Raven[  
](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/Sentinels%20of%20Atlantis/chase_1.jpg)[ ](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/Sentinels%20of%20Atlantis/matt_1.jpg)[](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/Sentinels%20of%20Atlantis/anne_1.jpg)[](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/Sentinels%20of%20Atlantis/allison_1.jpg)

Marius/Lion                                   Bastien/Cheeta                              Jack/Grey Wolf                              Patrick/Gyr Falcon[  
](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/Sentinels%20of%20Atlantis/marius_1.jpg)[ ](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/Sentinels%20of%20Atlantis/bastien_1.jpg)[](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/Sentinels%20of%20Atlantis/jack_1.jpg)[](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/Sentinels%20of%20Atlantis/patrick_1.jpg)

Sam/Koala                                    Daniel/Leopard                              David/Osprey                                Miko/Jaguar[  
](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/Sentinels%20of%20Atlantis/sam_1.jpg)[ ](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/Sentinels%20of%20Atlantis/daniel_1.jpg)[](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/Sentinels%20of%20Atlantis/david_2.jpg)[](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/Sentinels%20of%20Atlantis/miko_1.jpg)

Nathan/Grey Wolf                          Ian/Peregrine Falcon                      Carson/Red Deer[  
](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/Sentinels%20of%20Atlantis/nathan2.jpg)[ ](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/Sentinels%20of%20Atlantis/ian_1.jpg)[](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/Sentinels%20of%20Atlantis/carson_1.jpg)[  
](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/Sentinels%20of%20Atlantis/ian_1.jpg)[  
](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/Sentinels%20of%20Atlantis/carson_1.jpg)


End file.
